Un regalo
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Es navidad y Tai tiene que comprarle un regalo a Sora sin ayuda de alguien. Eso sí que era un problema. Pero es una noche de paz y ¡Amooor! One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** En esta navidad Digimon no será mío. Tendré que secuestrar a los renos de Santa.

**Notas de Autor**: Cuando una admite públicamente que AMA EL TAIORA. Y se dispone a leer fics de ellos se da cuenta que no hay muchos... Se deprime y luego de cuatro intentos de fic salió este, que de todo corazón es espero que sea de su agrado. Yo nada más estoy contribuyendo con la causa para que haya más TAIORAS porque son adorables. ¿Y qué mejor que las fechas de navidad para escribir sobre ellos? Hay que recordar que Sora le arruinó la NAVIDAD a Tai así que ¡VENGANZA! o de plano a hacer lo que debió pasar. Disfruten en contenido.

* * *

**UN REGALO...**

Giró sus ojos por toda la habitación, se encontró por décima vez con el árbol de navidad. Que para su gusto "estaba bien arreglado" él hubiese escogido otro color para las esferas. ¿Rosas con Morado? Eso era muy femenino. Si él las hubiera elegido, se hubiera inclinado por esferas rojas y doradas. Eso era más navideño ¿No? Pero pese a que esos colores no eran sus predilectos, el árbol estaba bien decorado. También observaba como las luces de ese pino artificial alternaban al encenderse; primero encendía la parte superior del árbol y después se iban prendiendo poco a poco los foquitos que adornaban la parte inferior, mientras los de arriba se iban apagando. Cambió su vista a otro lado de la habitación para encontrarse con otros adornos navideños; figuras de porcelana, botas colgadas en la pared.

Suspiró.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó desesperado —vamos bien retrasados.

Tai que estaba sentado en el sofá se levantó. Tenía veinte minutos esperando a Sora.

Se cuestionaba por qué diablos las mujeres se demoran tanto a la hora de arreglarse. _Tardan horas y más horas. ¿Por qué se tienen que preocupar tanto por su apariencia? no es que los hombres no nos preocupemos por saber cómo lucimos, pero es que las mujeres exageran. Se prueban miles de atuendos; se cambian quinientas veces los zapatos, se miden una y otra y otra vez chaquetas, abrigos, suéteres, vestidos. Y por si fuera poco también se cambian los aretes... ¡Los aretes! ¿A caso no era la misma tener unos aretes plateados en forma de círculo, de flor o largos? ¡Son plateados!_

_"Mujeres" _musitó. Miró su reloj por ¿Octava vez? ya había perdido la cuenta. Se recargó en la puerta, mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se suponía que habían quedado de verse a las ocho y treinta con sus amigos para festejar la navidad... Pero tenían veinte minutos de retraso. Mordió su labio inferior mientras que con su pierna derecha empezó a golpear el piso. Ya quería irse o abrirían los regalos sin él.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo Sora al bajar las escaleras.

—Ya era ho...

Se quedó sin habla al ver lo espectacular que lucía Sora, su novia... y es que la chica llevaba puesto un sweater- vestido (minivestido) manga larga de color violeta, que le permitía mostrar sus largas piernas a la perfección, además de portar unas medias ultraopacas y unas botas de taco alto.

Al ver al moreno boquiabierto, la chica sonrió con timidez y se acercó a él. Con sus manos tomó el rotro del chico, y unió sus labios con los de él, dándole un cálido beso en señal de arrepentimiento por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo.

—Siento tanto haberte hecho esperar —le comentó separándose de él.

El chico gruñó ante tal acto, el de haber separado sus labios con los de _su_ chica.

—No importa. La espera valió la pena —la volvió a besar.

Los labios de Tai tocaron los de la pelirroja y ella colocó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de él, mientras el castaño se aferró al cuerpo de la chica, abrazándole por la cintura para poder pegarla más a su cuerpo. Kamiya mordió sutilmente los labios de la pelirroja y adentró su lengua en busca de la de ella. El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente mientas profundizaban más el beso.

—Se nos hace más tarde —susurró la pelirroja pegando su frente con la de Tai.

—No importa —volvió a pegar sus labios con los de ella.

—Sí importa —se despegó de él sonriendo y tomando su mano para emprender rumbo al festejo.

* * *

—¿Por qué la gente deja sus compras navideñas hasta el último momento? —preguntó con cierto fastidio, el centro comercial estaba lleno de gente, ya le estaba dando pereza tener que hacer sus compras con tanto escandalo.

—Tienes razón. El año que entra hay que venir con más tiempo —la pelirroja observó el panorama que no era nada alentador. Entraba más gente de la que salía. Y si no se daban prisa las cosas buenas se terminarían —Tai, hay que movernos rápido.

—Entiendo —suspiró el moreno.

—Nos vemos aquí en una hora y media.

—¡¿Qué Sora? ¿Piensas dejarme solo ante tanta gente? —le cuestionó asustado ante semejante idea.

—Así es... ¿Cómo vas a comprar mi regalo enfrente de mí? —rió al ver la cara de Tai —¿Dónde quedaría la sorpresa? Además ya estás grande, no te perderás y estarás bien —la pelirroja caminó.

Pero el moreno la detuvo abrazándola por detrás.

—No me dejes solo con tanta gente —le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío a la chica. La naríz del chico se paseaba por el cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que se le erizara la piel —me da miedo...

El chico bromeó.

—Hazme caso pequeño, todo estará bien —dijo alegremente, sin voltear a ver al chico —Eso te lo aseguro —acarició con su mano la mejilla de chico.

Tai sonrió, mientras _olía_ el cuello de su novia.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —En una hora y media aquí entonces.

_xxX_

Habían hecho otro intercambio de regalo con sus amigos, ya era toda una costumbre hacerlo cada año. En el sorteo le había tocado nada más, ni nada menos que "Sora" y habían quedado de ir juntos a comprar esos regalos. Pero nunca se imaginó que habría tanta gente en el centro comercial y mucho menos que la pelirroja lo dejara solo, sabiendo que era bastante malo eligiendo regalos para otras personas. Este sí sería el drama de su vida.

El moreno estaba ahí en medio del centro comercial, no sabía que podía regalarle a Sora, además de que ya tenía un regalo en casa, pero ese era fuera del intercambio y es algo más así como un detalle, para que no lo olvide nunca. Y ahora estaba ahí, sin tener idea alguna de qué comprar. Rascó su cabeza y emprendió el camino.

_¿Qué tal algo de ropa? _Dé dijo al verse rodeado de tiendas de ropa... Giró su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Para él todo era igual, así que entró a la tienda donde consideró que había menos gente. Al entrar a dicha tienda pudo notar la gran cantidad de cosas que había para mujeres; vestidos, faldas, pantalones, abrigos, más abrigos y más abrigos. Y sin olvidar la enorme cantidad de zapatos que había_. ¿Por qué las mujeres aman comprar zapatos?_

Tai se detuvo frente a las repisas donde estaban los zapatos, mirando cómo unas mujeres discutían o eso parecía respecto a unas zapatillas rojas. Al parecer una de ellas necesitaba zapatillas rojas, pero no se decidía por unas cerradas o con pulsera... _¿Qué era eso? _

Para desgracia de Tai, elegir zapatos fue más difícil de lo que creyó. Puesto a que había montones de zapatos. Verdes, morados, rojos, negros, cafés, grises, blancos, _¿Qué no dicen que el blanco y el negro combinan con todo? ¿Por qué tanta variedad? _

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —le preguntó la empleada de aquel lugar al verlo todo nervioso.

—Estoy buscando un regalo para mi novia... pero no sé cuál elegir —dijo rascándose la nuca.

La empleada sonrió —Pues verá. Puede elegir según la ocasión: con tacón, sin tacón, abiertos, talón al aire, dedos visibles, sandalias de mil formas —señaló las repisas cargadas de zapatos —hay que fijarse en si tiene los pies grandes, pequeños, delgados, anchos o las pantorrillas gruesas antes de la elección.

Tai estaba confundido y estaba empezando a sudar. ¿Qué era todo eso? _Tacón, sin tacón... talón ¿Dedos?, ¿Pantorrillas gruesas? ¿Eso que tenía que ver?_ si la cosa era no andar descalzo. La empleada se mordió la uña de su dedo, tratando de buscar otra forma para explicarle al pobre hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Como es invierno, que tal si buscamos unas botas, miré, de ese lado están las botas —le señaló —en el guardarropa de una mujer es elemental tener unas botas de color negro de tacón. ¿Le gustaría unos tacones de aguja o tacón puente? O quizá lo de ahora... Botas de piso.

La empleada se ilusionaba tanto al hablar de los distintos tipos de botas que les gustan a todas las mujeres, pero en vez de guiar a Tai por el camino, lo perdió más.

—Señorita, le agradezco su ayuda, pero creo que mejor eligiré otras cosas que no sean tan complicadas.

Y se retiró de ese lugar.

_Demonios. _

Al principio estaba feliz porque su suerte iba de maravilla, él le regalaría algo a Sora. Hasta la suerte se empeñaba en unirlos, pero tonto Tai, tonto... él quería tanto a Sora, que por momentos olvidaba lo torpe que era para elegirle regalos a los demás y más si se trata de mujeres, pero el asunto empeoraba aún más si esa mujer era nada más ni nada menos que Sora.

Suspiró agitadamente. Ya empezaba a volverse loco.

Muchas veces se burló de Matt, cuando le tenía que comprar algo de aniversario o de cumpleaños a Mimi, con lo complicada que era la castaña. Pero no se burlaba de eso, sino de lo idiota que se ponía el rubio en esas fechas. _Qué vueltas da el destino, ahora yo estoy así_.

Ya había pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y él seguía sin comprarle algo. No supo qué hacer con los zapatos y sufrió aún más cuando miró los vestidos, no quería comprarle unos ni tan cortos, ni tan escotados. No podía evitar enojarse al imaginársela con ese tipo de atuendos y más coraje aún al pensar en las "miradas" que levantaría la pelirroja.

Gruñó. Ya estaba cansado.

¿Por qué existían tantas cosas para mujeres? Gorros, bufandas, blusas, faldas, medias. Ajá había visto también miles y miles de medias, ¿Por qué tanto diseño extraño?

También había visto centenares de pulseras, aretes, joyas.

Él sólo quería darle un lindo regalo y pasar una navidad maravillosa con la chica, pero esto era tan frustrante. No sabía que elegir, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que comprar. Se sentó en una banca, no quería pedirle ayuda a Mimi, porque quería comprarle el regalo por su cuenta, él solo debía iluminarse. Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y cerró sus ojos, a ver si se le ocurría algo, tenía que recurrir a la imagen mental de Sora... Respiró hondamente. ¡Lo tenía!

* * *

—Ya tengo en regalo de mi amigo secreto —le mostró Sora una caja envuelta con un lindo papel con figuras navideñas y un enorme moño color rojo. Ella no le había dicho a Tai la identidad de la persona a quién le regalaría.

—Y yo el mío —sonrió triunfalmente, el regalo de Tai estaba envuelto con un papel dorado con moño verde y una tarjeta encima.

—Agradezco que me haya tocado un chico en este intercambio —le guiñó un ojo en forma de burla, la pelirroja sabía a la perfección lo que Tai sufriría buscando su regalo, ya que le había pedido de favor que no le pidiera ayuda a Mimi ni a nadie, que él solito lo buscara —hay tantas cosas para mujeres, que no sabría por cuál inclinarme—También quería saber qué le había comprado.

—Aún así no te diré lo que compré —Tai se agachó para dejar su cara a la altura del rostro de Sora y le sonrió arrogantemente.

—Te pasas —soltó un manotazo al hombro del chico.

—¿No decías que tenía que ser sorpresa?

Sora se cruzó de brazos, en verdad quería que Tai la sorprendiera, pero no decían por ahí ¿Qué la curiosidad mató al gato?

—Aunque si tú me dices quién te tocó, yo te diré qué compré. ¿Te parece? —le propuso.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior mientras giraba sus ojos hacia el techo. En verdad tenía curiosidad, y si revelaba la identidad de su "amigo" no perdería. Colocó su vista en Tai y arqueó la ceja. ¿Se lo dirá? es que también tenía que considerar eso de fingir sorpresa al abrir su regalo frente a todos, porque había dicho que ¡Absolutamente todo debía ser sorpresa! El moreno al observar que no tenía respuesta adelantó su paso mientras alzaba los hombros y hacia una mueca con sus labios, en señal de "tú te lo pierdes"

—Está bien, te lo diré, no insistas más —le comentó desesperada —me tocó Daisuke.

Tai sonrió. —Yo te compré...

—¿Me compraste?

—Lo sabrás en la noche.

—¡TAI! —gritó molesta. ¿Cómo es que había caído? Le molestaba lo tonta que podría llegar a ser cuando de Tai se trataba. Le volvió a golpear el hombro, pero ahora con su pequeño puño. Sacándole una risa a Tai.

—Eres un idiota —chasqueó la lengua.

—No te enojes, anda —le pasó el brazo por los hombros para caminar juntos.

_xxX_

—Tai, espero que eso sea tu regalo —le señaló Sora... Ahora le tocaba empezar el juego a ella.

—No cabe en la caja —dijo molesto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Maldición —le chilló Sora, mirando desilusionada la figura de cartón de tamaño natural de Taylor Lautner —necesitaba una de esas.

El moreno miró con desprecio la figura y se mordió la mejilla, no quería decir nada. ¿Cómo era posible que las chicas estuvieran locamente enamoradas de ese actor? ¡Absolutamente todas se volvían locas con él! y ahora hasta Sora sería una de esas fans. No señor. Miró aún más molesto ese pedazo de cartón, ese chico no le pedía nada a él, si ambos eran apuestos y tenían un cuerpo atlético.

—Vamos Sora, ¿Qué le ves? —le dijo enojado.

—¿Sus músculos? —ironizó la chica.

—Yo tengo más músculos que él —e hizo fuerza para que lo notara. Tai flexionó su brazo para que pudiera ver sus bíceps (y el bícep que tenía en el bícep).

Sora se rió ante tal actitud, Tai sin duda era el hombre más adorable que podía ver.

—Tai eres idiota —le mentó Sora.

—Y ahora por qué —frunció el ceño.

—Por qué, cómo crees que me voy a fijar en él —señaló a Taylor —teniéndote a ti.

Claudicó chocando sus labios contra los del chico, Tai correspondió a ese beso tomándola por la cintura. La pelirroja en cambio puso sus manos en el rostro del chico para poder profundizar el beso. Importándole un pepino quiénes los vieran. Porque cuando ella besaba a Tai el mundo se detenía y se centraba solo en ellos, adoraba perderse en los labios de aquel moreno que tanto amaba. Tai acarició los labios de ella, con su lengua, para prolongar más ese beso, para disfrutar cada vez más a la chica que tenía por novia.

* * *

—Mamá no vendrá a dormir este día, fue con mi abuela. Yo quedé de alcanzarla por la mañana —le respondió Sora, ante la pregunta de Tai al ver que estaban solos.

—Ya veo. No las hemos pasado genial este día —le dijo con picardía sujetándole por las caderas.

Las mejillas de Sora se tornaron rojas. Pero logró zafarse de los brazos de Tai.

—Sabes que me encantó el retrato que me regalaste —le dijo mientras tomaba ese retrato. La foto se apreciaba ver el rostro de ambos con una enorme sonrisa pintada. Esa imagen la conformaba una serie de esa misma fotografía pero en miniaturas —es un hermoso detalle, además de las galletas que te atreviste a hornear. No creí que fueras tan mal cocinero.

—No te mofes de mi triste situación Sora —de nuevo le abrazó por detrás mientras olía a la chica.

—Espera un momento Tai.

Tai infló su cachete con fastidio.

Luego de más de 5 minutos la chica bajó las escaleras con una diminuta bata para dormir de seda color negro y el castaño sonrió borrando así la mueca que tenía minutos atrás.

—Cómo que ya me está gustando eso de esperarte —le comentó suspicazmente.

—Espera unos segundo más... —Sora tomó el perfume que estaba sobre la mesa de té, ya que este había sido el regalo de Kamiya —listo —le dijo al rociarse por el cuello y las muñecas.

Sin pensarlo Tai se lanzó contra ella, recostándose en el sofá. El moreno estaba totalmente aturdido con el aroma que provenía de la pelirroja, sin perder más el tiempo besó a la chica apasionadamente, pidiendo rápidamente permiso para poder introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ésta, permiso que se le fue inmediatamente concedido. Tai acarició mordazmente la lengua de la chica.

—Feliz navidad —le dijo agitadamente, tratando de retomar el aire...

Tai sintió el cálido aliento de la pelirroja, y de inmediato estrechó más aún el cuerpo de ésta contra el suyo.

Sí que iba a ser una feliz navidad.

Le sonrió deslizando su mano por la pierna de la chica.

* * *

Yo no sé si a Tai le gustó su regalo de navidad *rolleyes* pues cómo lo dije luego de cuatro intentos de fic, este fue el que más me gustó y me dije, ¿Por qué no? Espero que les guste. Es que estos dos son tan adorables.

Espero que pasen una feliz navidad, luego de este me voy por el mimato :) Oh sí. Dos fics navideños. Espero que salgan más Taioras.

RR, comentarios, sugerencias y todo es bienvenido.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD por adelantado!

PD: luego de tanto sufrir, creo que Tai recibió lo que merecía, por buen chico. JAJA. LO AMO.

EDITADO.


End file.
